haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
Fishing is a game feature which takes place in the Fishing Lake once the fishing boat has been repaired. It is unlocked at experience level 27. Players can catch fish with lures and nets, lobsters with lobster traps, and ducks with duck traps. ---- 'Catching fish with lures' Players have to play a mini game where they throw the lure into the water, wait for a fish to get hooked, then keep the fish within a circle (called the fishing circle) for a certain time. Should the fish escape the circle and let go of the lure, players may try again with the same lure. Once a fish is caught the spot gets into cooldown time and players must wait before they are able to catch a new fish. A spot in cooldown time has a seagull in its center (see the table below for cooldown time per spot). Players can only catch one fish per spot. Fish give between 4 and 20 points each. Fishing with lures lets players catch all different types of fish and get fishing book rewards (see Fishing Book). ---- 'Fishing circles' Fish can be caught in circles with specific sizes: small, medium and large. Each type of fish can only be caught in one type of circle. See fish for more details. ---- 'Catching fish with nets' Players drop the net into the water and automatically catch three fish after 20 hours. The three fish give players 7 points. There is no cooldown time after using the net. Fishing with nets lets players catch 'red' fish only (i.e. the three species of fish one can be caught with red lures). Moreover, they do not count for fishing book rewards or towards fishing tasks in derbies. Players can also use mystery nets to try and catch rarer items instead or in addition to fish. ---- 'Catching lobsters and ducks' Lobsters and ducks are caught with traps made in the Net Maker. Each trap can catch one animal and each animal is automatically caught after several hours (6 for lobsters and 3 for ducks). There are no fishing book rewards for catching lobsters or ducks. ---- 'Fishing spots' The lake contains fifteen spots delimited by vegetation or rocks. When players unlock the fishing feature only two spots are unlocked. Unlocking the other spots requires expansion supplies. ---- 'Fishing packs' Fishing packs are one-time limited offers for a bundle of expansion items, lures, diamonds and coins. The number of items the pack offers can vary. The offer lasts for 24 hours. ---- 'Strategy tips' * You can catch fish with lures even if your barn is full or over-full. * You should try to open all 15 fishing areas before you have access to your Town at Experience Level 34. Not only will you earn diamonds as you add fish to your Fishing Book, but Town Visitors will require plenty of Fishing products as will various Derby tasks. This strategy will set you up nicely or the later stages of the game. ---- 'Easter eggs' * During Halloween a ghost can occasionally be spotted over the lake. Tapping on it will give players random items. See Mystery Box for details. * During Winter, present boxes can occasionally be spotted over the lake. Tapping on them will give players random items. Firework barrels replace presents during New Year's and Chinese New Year's. See Mystery Box for details. ---- 'Cooldown time table' See the map and table below for the exact number needed for each spot. ---- Category:Fishing Category:Needs Update